¡Macho que se Respeta!
by Enkelii chan
Summary: ¡Macho que se respeta lidera el fin de la guerra, se convierte en Hokage y se come cinco platos de Ramen en una sentada! ... -¡Macho que se respeta no usa un delantal rosa Minato! #Cap2.Fugaku Uchiha#
1. Minato Namikaze

_Hola! _

_Han visto ese video de un vlogger poco gracioso? Bueno, ese video me dio risa. Nada de comentarios, que se diviertan todos :)_

_Solo... si se acuerdan que el delantal de Minato es rosa, ¿verdad? Sale cada vez que esta en su casa.._

_Naruto no me pertenece, es todo de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Macho que se respeta**

**By. Enkelii Chan**

**1. Minato Namikaze**

_Hombres..._

_Todos voltean a ver a un hombre exitoso, a un hombre fuerte y valiente, a ese hombre que tiene a una hermosa mujer a su lado. Los hombres son fuertes y decididos, están hechos para trabajos pesados... Y muchos son leyenda por sus heroicas hazañas, por lo listos que son, o su gran empleo como líder de una aldea..._

_Y por que también, muchos son muy guapos._

_Minato Namikaze, ¿Es él un macho que se respeta?_

_Para empezar, él es Hokage_

— Si, es el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha'ttebane

_Lideró el final de la guerra._

— Si... También.

_Y es muy apuesto..._

— Voy a ser sincera'ttebane... La primera vez que lo ví, pensé que era un flacucho afeminado...

_Emm.._.

— Y no estaba tan equivocada'ttebane

_Calma Kushina, no te enojes por favor..._

— Ya sé. Les voy a contar algo... Pueden preguntarle a quien sea, esa noche toda la aldea vio a su todopoderoso Hokage corriendo en pantuflas y con delantal de color rosa por las calles...

Ese día yo había regresado de una misión y estaba demasiado cansada como para preparar la cena para Minato y para mí, así que en cuanto le entregué mi reporte de misión al Hokage, él mismo se ofreció a hacer la cena.

— Ya he terminado todos los asuntos por hoy— me dijo.

Ese hombre, siempre tan amable y detallista. Me alegré en verdad de esa atención que tuvo conmigo, aunque siempre que podía me halagaba y me hacía pequeños favores.

De hecho, antes de ser Hokage a él le gustaba hacer la limpieza de la casa, yo preparaba la cena y él limpiaba nuestro hogar, claro lo hacía con esa velocidad impresionante que tenía y terminaba mucho antes que yo...

Eso era en verdad util'ttebane, no tener que hacerla yo era fantástico.

Y bueno, aún siendo Hokage lo hacía en ocaciones. Y siempre lo hacía usando ese tonto delantal rosa.

— ¿Por que rosa Minato?— fue lo que le dije la primera vez que se lo ví puesto.

— Es que tu elegiste el azul — me respondió como si nada, sonriendo como era su costumbre.

Pero te juro 'ttebane, que se veía ridículo con el uniforme ninja y encima el horroroso mandil de color rosa. ¡Si me hubiera pedido el azul, yo se lo hubiera dado!

Pero nooooo... Se quedó con el rosa y al mío le bordó el símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

¿Te lo imaginas?

El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha sentado en una mecedora, con el uniforme azul, encima el delantal rosa y bordando...

Que bueno que nadie más que yo, lo vio...

Bueno, a todo esto... Me estoy desviando de lo que les iba a contar...

Yo estaba en la sala esa noche, descansando sobre el sofá, no me había cambiado el sucio uniforme aún, Minato daba de vueltas en la cocina con unos enormes y esponjosos guantes para hornear y su delantal.

— El día que alguien te vea así, te dejaran de tener respeto'ttebane — le dije, en verdad un enemigo no lo tomaría enserio ni aunque le dijeran que él era el Hokage.

Y luego con esa peculiar velocidad suya llegó hasta donde yo me encontraba y me levantó en sus brazos antes de que yo me diera cuenta.

— En realidad, eso no me importa— dijo y me miró con esos brillantes ojos azules, me dedicó esa sonrisa que solo tiene guardada para mi — A no ser que a ti te moleste.

— Claro que no Minato...— lo abrazé enseguida, hallarme en sus brazos como cuando me salvó aquella vez que eramos niños, hacía que mis mejillas se colorearan de rojo, ese hombre simplemente me enamoraba con cada palabra que me decía, con sus cálidas sonrisas y con todos esos gestos tan suyos...

-Me estoy desviando de nuevo.

En fin, un pequeño reloj sonó en la cocina avisandonos que ya algo estaba listo para salir del horno, eran unas pequeñas empanadillas dulce que Minato hacía de postre a veces...

Me llevó cargando hasta la cocina y me sentó sobre una de las mesas como si yo fuera una niña pequeña. Despúes me abrazó mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

— Se te va a quemar la cena Minato...— le dije para que se separara de mi, aunque adoraba esos pequeños momentos, la cena era mas importante ese día, moría yo de hambre.

Él se despegó de mi riendo entre dientes, se puso los guantes esponjosos y sacó del horno una bandeja con las empanadillas, luego se empezó a reir mientras volteba hacia mí.

— Creo que tienes razón, no soy un Hokage muy amenazante de esta manera— me reí junto con él, era muy cierto. Y es que vestido de dulce cocinera con pantuflas y yo con mi uniforme sucio de la aldea, daba la impresión de que habíamos cambiado papeles.

— Imaginate que llegue alguien y te vea así.

Y bueno, luego ocurrió...

Tocaron (derribaron) la puerta la puerta un grupo de shinobis, eran los líderes de los clanes mas importantes de la aldea.

— Hokage-sama es una ...¿emergencia?— Shikaku Nara estaba al frente de todos, y dudó de lo que iba a decir cuando Minato y yo salimos de la cocina. Todos ahí tenían cara de sorpresa y risa contenida. Shikaku por ejemplo abrió tanto la boca y los ojos que una pelota de bolos hubiera entrado perfectamente.

Choza e Inochi sostuvieron sus risas de salir, mientras que Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyūuga fruncieron el ceño y se miraban el uno al otro tratando de entender lo que veían.

Y yo sabía el porque de sus caras:

Minato ni se molesto en dejar la bandeja recién salida del horno en la cocina, la tenía en las manos con los esponjosos y luminosos guantes, el delantal rosa y sus pantuflas.

Chulo se veía mi marido...

Él mismo sonrió un poco apenado:

— Am...¿Quieren una empanadilla? — dijo extendiendo la bandeja a los recién llegados.

Cinco minutos más tarde todos los shinobis corrían entre los edificios escoltando a Minato hacia la Torre Hokage para una junta de emergencia.

Ojalá hubiera ido yo, me hubiera fascinado ver la cara del viejo Danzo y del Tercero cuando Minato llegó en pantuflas a la reunión y luciendo su lindo delantal rosado.

Chulo Hokage que eligieron... Muy macho'ttebane.

.

**Fin**

* * *

_Tadaan :3_

_Espero que les haya gustado xD me he divertido imaginando las escenas._

_Em, bien, estoy planeando que el fic sea una serie de One-shots donde veamos a ciertos hombres y sus peculiares y no muy masculinos rasgos. :P ya tengo varios en mente, no solo veremos a Minato y a Kushina... Iremos cambiando._

_Gracias por leer :) _

_**Si te ha gustado el capítulo deja un review, y si no... También deja un review. Tus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar como escritora.**_

_Saludos_

_Enkelii Chan._


	2. Fugaku Uchiha

_Hola :3_

_No esperaba tanta respuesta a un solo capítulo. Asií que, gracias por leer :D Les traigo ya al segundo Machote a evaluar (¿)_

_Diviertánse._

__Narrador_  
_Kushina (o algún otro narrador principal)

* * *

.

**Macho que se Respeta  
2. Fugaku Uchiha**

By. Enkelii chan

.

**.**

_Hombres…_

_Esos oscuros seres que gustan del porte y la disciplina, de ser los grandes líderes y poder mirar hacia abajo a cualquier otra persona, que gustan de ser quien está en la punta de una pirámide, de ser el más fuerte…_

_Sin duda alguna, aquel hombre que lidera un Clan con sabiduría y es considerado un padre por todos, es uno de los hombres más poderosos. También es el más serio y rudo de su generación._

_¿Cierto?_

_Macho que se Respeta, es aquel que tiene la cara de malvado, la expresión fría y las facciones muy duras. No lo verás jamás haciendo cosas ridículas, ninguna tontería, es más POCAS veces lo verás sonreír._

_Fugaku Uchiha, el líder del Clan más poderoso de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, es un Macho que se respeta en toda la extensión de la palabra._

Eso es una mentira'ttebane

_Kushina-san… ¿Tienes otra historia para nosotros_?

¿UNA?

¡NO!

¡Tengo tres historias que contarte acerca de Fubaka(*) que te harán cambiar tu opinión acerca de él dattebane!

Ese hombre no es tan machote como ustedes creen que es…

. . . .

. .

Éramos todos muy jóvenes, y como es de esperarse, Fugaku era el típico hombre joven mala-cara, el osco y rudo macho. El malote por el que todas las chicas suspiraban.

No suspiraban por Minato, ya sabes… cualquier chica que estuviera en su sano juicio no intentaría nada con él, si llegaban a hacerlo bueno… terminaban con una tremenda paliza que yo les daba gustosa'ttebane.

P or eso el siguiente en la lista era Fugaku.

_ Es que mira esa cara…

_ Y además es muy listo

_ Y es el líder del Clan Uchiha… _ eso decían todas.

Pero claro, ya podrán intuirlo todos, él estaba interesado en una sola personita.

Una preciosa personita que era muy amiga mía, la encantadora kunoichi, de belleza extraordinaria Mikoto.

Y ya sabes, el típico, que el chico rudo se enamoró de la chica más linda de su edad y no sabía cómo invitarla a salir. Digo el típico por que sí pasa todo el tiempo, y en todos lados.

Pero bueno, ¿Cómo no adorar a Mikoto? Era hermosa, su cabello era precioso, era (cuando estábamos en la Academia) la persona más dedicada del salón, tenía una mirada dulce y agradable para todo el mundo, y claro era muy amable y gentil.

Y si, ya sabes. Yo los ayudé. Ayude a que el baka de Fugaku la invitara a salir por primera vez.

Llegó un día a mí y dijo:

_ Te invito a comer Ramen

¡RAMEN GRATIS!

No me pude negar. Pero estaba claro que su propósito era hablar conmigo y convencerme de que lo ayudara a enamorar a mi mejor amiga'ttebane.

_ ¿Por qué te voy a ayudar en eso?

_ Porque tú la conoces mejor que nadie Kushina _ fue la conclusión después de cuatro platos de Ramen que yo me comí.

_Y justo por eso no sé si debería ayudarte _ claro que lo iba a ayudar, Mikoto chan, también estaba en el club de admiradoras de Fugaku-baka. Pero yo quería más Ramen gratis así que jugué a que no iba a ayudar.

_Pero…_ ¿Te puedes imaginar a Fugaku Uchiha con una cara que no sea la de "Alábenme todos, soy el señor todopoderoso de aquí"?

Su duro gesto estaba triste y nervioso por la respuesta, había desbaratado muchas servilletas en el proceso convirtiéndolas en confeti gracias a los nervios de preguntar cualquier cosa acerca de Mikoto.

Es que esa mujer era simplemente encantadora… ¿Cómo no iba a derretir la dura faceta de MACHO?

_ Por favor

_No

_ Por favor

_ Que no 'ttebane

_ Por favor Kushina

_ No

Me divertí de lo lindo ese día haciéndolo sufrir. Su voz grave y generalmente sin emotividad me estaba suplicando por ayuda. Eso no se veía muy a menudo. _ Haré cualquier cosa_ dijo.

_ ¿Por qué no solo la invitas por dangos, así como a mí me invitaste por Ramen? _claro que lo ayudé. Después de que me comí cinco platos grandes de Ramen con extra de kamaboko (**)_ Es muy fácil, vas con ella un día y le dices "Miko-chan ¿Quieres ir por dulces?" y ya.

_ Pero… ¿y si está con una manada?

_ ¿Manada?

_ Si, con una gran bola de otras chicas, no se… tu, Yoshino, Tsume…_ lo dijo en una voz tan quedita y llena de vergüenza que no pude evitar reírme.

La risa más fuerte que han escuchado salir de mi boca. Me empecé a reír de las tontas ideas que tenía Fugaku de las chicas, que viajábamos en manada… aja!

Somos kunoichis.

Si, viajamos en grupo a veces, pero es ridículo que un hombre no se acerque a nosotras solo por estar con nuestras amigas. Probablemente Fugaku nunca se enteró de que era el hombre que rompía más corazones en toda la aldea, y que la mayoría de las chicas hubieran muerto ante él de solo pararse a preguntar la hora.

.

.

.

El plan fue todo un éxito.

Claro que ayudé a ese baka a enamorar (más) a mi mejor amiga. Y por eso el plan salió bien, salvo por los sonrojos que tenía Fugaku cada que Mikoto le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna y amable, todo fue de maravilla.

Y quién lo diría, unos meses más tarde ese par de tortolitos eran inseparables.

¿Una reunión con el Hokage?

Mikoto y Fubaka

¿Una misión donde se necesitara precisión e inteligencia?

Mikoto y Fugaku-baka.

¿Vamos por dangos?

Ahí van Fugaku y Mikoto.

Eran algo así como la pareja del año, todo el mundo decía que eran el uno para el otro, y desde entonces Mikoto también se volvió una novia que golpea a toda aquella persona que intentase acercarse a su hombre.

Bueno no 'ttebane, yo golpeaba gente… ella los dejaba hechos erizos humanos con shurikens, senbons y kunais que arrojaba con una precisión envidiable.

Por eso somos mejores amigas 'ttebane. Nadie quería la furia de Mikoto.

Ni siquiera Fugaku mismo.

Una noche Minato y yo paseábamos alegres por la aldea. Cuando vimos el escenario que para Fugaku resultó el más vergonzoso de toda su vida.

Ellos estaban caminando cerca de una tienda de invitaciones y cosas del estilo, se habían detenido a mirar el aparador con diferentes estilos de cartas y decoraciones elegantes.

_ ¡Esa tiene un pollito! _ decía Mikoto con su adorable sonrisa

_ Esa no es para bodas Mikoto _ ¡Ah! Por que como todo súper macho, cuando Fugaku estaba en la calle o con alguien más llamaba a mi amiga por su nombre, pero cuando estaba solos era "Miko-chan".

.

.

Me desvíe un poquito.

Cuando escuchamos la palabra "bodas" nos acercamos sigilosos a escuchar la conversación. ¿Estaban planeando ya un matrimonio?

Y no fuimos los únicos, Yoshino y Shikaku Nara también se acercaron desde las sombras a escuchar la noticia de que ese par estuvieran ya planeando unirse en matrimonio.

_ Pero es un pollo… como tú._ insistió Mikoto

"Qué demonios?" pensé en ese momento, Minato me miró extrañado y a punto de reírse, casi me rió imaginando a Fugaku vestido de pollo amarillo con su cara de amargado.

_ Mikoto… _ dijo apenado Fugaku.

_ ¿Qué? ¿No eres mi pollito?

Yoshino y Shikaku se tapaban las bocas entre ellos para no explotar de la risa.

_ Mikoto… emm..

_ Anda, haz como pollito mi amor._ dijo Mikoto con una dulce voz.

_ Pero… _ la cara de Fugaku estaba nerviosa y algo enrojecida por la petición.

_ Has como pollito _

_ Mikoto…

_ ¡Anda! ¡Hazlo por mí! ¡Como pollito! _

_ Pero… pero

_… ¿Qué no me amas?

_ Si… pero.. _ el orgullo era más fuerte en Fugaku.

_ ¡HAZ COMO POLLITO! _ dijo Mikoto mirando a Fugaku con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

El mejor día de mi vida fue cuando ví eso.

Fugaku suspiró y puso los brazos de manera que parecieran alas, con los puños cerrados sobre la cadera y dijo:

__ Pío, pío, pi pi pi pío pi pi_

_ ¡Ay, pero que lindo pollito! _ brincó Mikoto después de que su novio se pusiera a bailar como un pollo.

Yo fui la primera en explotar al ver eso. Luego me siguieron Yoshino y Shikaku, Minato intentaba no burlarse pero las risas le fueron inaguantables incluso a él que era tan solemne y fuerte.

No todos los días ves al más rudo de la aldea bailando como un pollito.

Mikoto seguía encantada con la interpretación de Fugaku, pero éste al escuchar nuestras risas volteó a mirarnos a todos y si tenía algo enrojecidas las mejillas, ahora toda su cara era como un tomate grande y MUY ROJO.

_El __mejor__ día de mi vida._

Algunos días después Shikaku, Inochi y Choza aparecían "casualmente" cerca de Fugaku para burlarse de él.

_ ¿Cómo hacen los pollitos Fugaku-san?

_ Baila como pollito Fugaku, ¡No seas payaso!

Flotando a la deriva iba el orgullo del líder del Clan Uchiha.

.

.

.

No pronto se olvidó ese incidente.

Pero unos cuantos años más tarde algo similar volvió a ocurrir. Avivando la llama de la burla.

Jiraiya-sama nos invitó a mí y a Minato por un poco de Ramen. Para celebrar el lanzamiento de otra de sus novelas.

El pequeño Itachi Uchiha era un enano bulto de año y medio que caminaba, corría y hablaba mucho.

Pero con esa edad un bebé imita toda clase de sonidos que ve y escucha a su alrededor, y como buenos padres Mikoto y Fugaku intentaban enseñarle toda clase de nociones normales antes de empezar a entrenarlo como un ninja.

Caminábamos cerca de ese trío que estaba muy feliz sentado en una banca cuando lo escuchamos.

_ Itachi, ¿Cómo hacen los perritos? _ decía Mikoto, tenía en las manos un libro de figuras con animales y le iba señalando a su hijo cada uno de ellos para repasar.

_ Guau, guau _ contestaba el pequeño con una voz muy aguda y típica de un bebé, estaba en el regazo de su padre que con mucho porte presumía la inteligencia de su hijo.

_ Muy bien Itachi _ dijo Mikoto cambiando de página _ ¿Las vacas?

_ Muuuu _ contestó el pequeño entre risas. _ MUUUU

_ Eres muy listo hijo _ sonrió su madre _ ¡Ah! ¿Sabes que animal es éste Itachi?

_… ¡Un pollito!

_ ¡Exacto! ¿Y cómo hacen los pollitos?

_…_ Minato y yo nos miramos cómplices recordando lo que había pasado mucho tiempo atrás. _ No sé mami _respondió Itachi haciendo un puchero.

_ ¡Qué barbaridad! _ dijo Mikoto fingiendo horror _ Dile a tu padre que te enseñe a hacer como pollito.

_Oh si…_

Me llevé una mano a la boca para que nadie me escuchara reír, luego Minato me ayudó a cubrir mis risas que parecían incontenibles, Jiraiya nos miraba curioso y sin comprender lo que pasaría.

_ ¡Papá! ¿Cómo hacen lo pollitos?

_ Pío, pío _ contestó el hombre con la cara roja, pero sin hacer su "encantador" baile.

_ ¡Fugaku! Enséñale a tu hijo como hacen los pollitos.

_... Pero Mikoto…

_ ¡Es tu hijo!

_ Pero…

_ ¡Papi! ¿Cómo hacen lo' pollitos? _ la encantadora mirada de su hijo y la asesina mirada que su esposa le mandaba lo obligaron a responder nuevamente con las manos en puños y sobre la cadera simulando alas:

_ Pío, pío, pi pi pi pío pi pi

.

.

_Oh si…_

Jamás volvió a imitar a un pollo.

Jamás fuera de su casa.

Jiraiya yo nos reímos tan fuerte ese día que todo el mundo volteó a ver al líder del Clan Uchiha bailando como pollito.

Itachi se veía muy tierno caminando torpemente de un lado a otro imitando a dicho animalito. Pero Fugaku era el macho, mas macho de toda la aldea, era el que imponía respeto donde quiera que fuera…

Cualquier otro hombre que lo hubiera hecho hubiera dado ternura, enseñándoles los animales a sus hijos, pero como Fugaku se volvió un tomate humano, en ambas ocasiones indicando que le daba PENA hacer esas cosas en público, más su reputación de hombre malo… por eso era gracioso.

Chulo que se veía ese hombre.

Muy machote'ttebane.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

_._

_Hola :D ¿Alguien quería ver a un Fugaku menos macho?_

_Creo que esta es de las ideas más random que jamás se han ocurrido._

_Quiero agradecer ENORMEMENTE a todas las personas que han dejado un review, a todas las que han añadido este fic a favoritos y a todas las personas que siguen el fic._

_Espero no haberlos decepcionado._

_Como dije, el fic es una serie de One-shots donde veremos a diferentes ninjas muy machotes haciendo cosas que hacen reír a uno. :P_

_No creo que Kushina vaya a narrar todos los capítulos… hay hombres en la lista que, pues ella jamás conoció._

_(*)Fubaka: Visto y tomado prestado del fic Love Kidnap de Erza Uchiha_

_(**) Kamaboko: inspirado en el fic Kamaboko de Isi-san_

_**Y… ya **__** Si te gustó el capítulo deja un review :D y si no… también, tus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar como escritora **_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_Enkelii Chan._


End file.
